


Love Me Now

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: junguwu:i think it's time you learned about something we like to call 𝒃𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒙𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒔™sunflower:well i'm pretty sure jaemin is 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥™jhyn:wait why is this a big deal againsunflower:because i didn't have a big fat crush on him last yeartail:JUST TEXT HIM-Donghyuck spirals into a 𝒈𝒂𝒚 𝒑𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒄™ when Jaemin asks him to be his dance partner for the school's spring showcase...so he throws his friends into a group chat and asks for help.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 31





	Love Me Now

**sunflower** added **johfam** , **tail** , **jhyn** , **bunny** , **junguwu** , **yutada** , and **mork** to the chat!

 **sunflower:** TRY IGNORING MY TEXTS NOW

 **jhyn** left the chat  
**sunflower** added ' **jhyn** ' to the chat  
**🔒** _ **sunflower** locked the chat _🔒

 **sunflower:** try me bitch  
**sunflower:** a locked chat means no escaping

 **mork:** what the hell  
**mork:** since when can you lock a chat thread

 **sunflower:** since i just figured out what the lock symbol on the admin tab means

 **yutada:** ThIs HoUsE iS a FuCkInG nIgHtMaRe

 **johfam:** ok you know what  
**johfam:** YOU'RE IN TIME OUT

 **bunny:** GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE

 **tail:** GET UP THERE

 **mork:** ...what are you doing

 **junguwu:** i think they're communicating

 **sunflower:** you can reply to a random ass gc that i just threw together but none of you can reply to MY ACTUAL TEXT MESSAGES  
**sunflower:** wow okay i see how it is

 **johfam:** you literally just said AAAAAAAA  
**johfam:** wtf am i supposed to say to that

 **sunflower:** YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG YOU MONSTER

 **bunny:** what's wrong

 **sunflower:** EVERYTHING

 **yutada:** we're gonna need you to elaborate on that

 **sunflower:** do you guys remember that guy in my dance class who i was supposed to be partnered with for the showcase last year

 **junguwu:** the one that danced with jeno instead?

 **sunflower:** I BROKE MY LEG THAT'S NOT MY FAULT  
**sunflower:** but yes the one that danced with MY ARCH ENEMY instead

 **junguwu:** i was just ASKING  
**junguwu:** and since when is jeno your arch enemy

 **sunflower:** since he tried to steal jaemin from me

 **bunny:** i don't think dancing with him for a showcase is stealing him from you but go on

 **sunflower:** he asked if i wanted to partner up again for this year's showcase and i'M FREAKING OUT

 **jhyn:** ...but isn't it a good thing that he asked?

 **mork:** that's what i was gonna say  
**mork:** it means he really wants to dance with you and i don't know why that'd be a bad thing

 **tail:** it's a bad thing because jaemin doesn't know hyuck likes him

 **yutada:** i'm not following

 **tail:** if he finds out between now and the showcase he might change his mind about hyuck being his partner

 **sunflower:** yes thank you taeil  
**sunflower:** at least SOMEONE understands me

 **bunny:** i don't think taeil counts as a someone  
**bunny:** you guys have been friends since you were born so ofc he can read your mind like it's nothing

 **tail:** it IS nothing  
**tail:** hyuck is a literal open book

 **sunflower:** DON'T SAY THAT NXSBLZK  
**sunflower:** it means that jaemin will be able to see right through me and I DO NOT WANT THAT

 **johfam:** but what if he like  
**johfam:** idk  
**johfam:** likes you back?

 **sunflower:** have you ever seen that man with anybody other than a woman

 **junguwu:** i think it's time you learned about something we like to call 𝒃𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒙𝒖𝒂𝒍𝒔™

 **sunflower:** well i'm pretty sure jaemin is 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥™

 **jhyn:** wait why is this a big deal again

 **mork:** yeah you didn't freak out like this last year

 **sunflower:** because i didn't have a big fat crush on jaemin last year

 **yutada:** well do you wanna dance with him?

 **sunflower:** OF COURSE I DO

 **tail:** THEN JUST SAY YES

 **sunflower:** YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP

 **bunny:** WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO THEN

 **sunflower:** i don't know ;-;  
**sunflower:** should i just text him and tell him yes

 **tail:** am i invisible to you

 **sunflower:** i'm SORRY  
**sunflower:** i'm gonna text him and say yes

 **tail:** what a good idea  
**tail:** I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF THAT

 **sunflower** sent an **image**

**junguwu** sent an **image**

**sunflower:** okay okay i'm doing it calm your fuckin tiddies

* * *

**sunflower** added **nana** to the chat!

 **sunflower:** hi axdfjsla  
**sunflower:** sorry for running out on you like that earlier  
**sunflower:** i had an emergency

 **nana:** it's okay omg literally not a big deal  
**nana:** i was actually just about to text you lol

 **sunflower:** oh yeah? about what

 **nana:** the showcase and if you wanted to be my partner or not

 **sunflower:** that's actually why i texted YOU lmfao  
**sunflower:** ofc i wanna be your partner

 **nana:** NOICE  
**nana:** do you have class in the morning?

 **sunflower:** not until 12:30

 **nana:** maybe we could meet up for breakfast to discuss what we're gonna do?  
**nana:** if you want to that is  
**nana:** we could just go to the library or sth if that's easier

 **sunflower:** NO  
**sunflower:** i mean jd;dxsai yes breakfast is fine

 **nana:** dwfhldks OKAY  
**nana:** let's meet in the commons at like 9?

 **sunflower:** 9:30?

 **nana:** works for meeee  
**nana:** i'll see you in the morning then

 **sunflower:**!

* * *

**sunflower:** holy shit i did it

 **bunny:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **sunflower:** we're going to breakfast in the morning

 **tail:** WHAT

 **sunflower:** TO DISCUSS WHAT WE WANNA DO FOR THE SHOWCASE

 **junguwu:** that's a date

 **sunflower:** IT'S NOT A DATE

 **jhyn:** tell us EXACTLY what happened

 **sunflower** sent a **screenshot**  
**sunflower** sent a **screenshot**  
**sunflower** sent a **screenshot**

 **johfam:** 'we could meet up for breakfast//if you want that is'  
**johfam:** he definitely likes you

 **sunflower:** don't get my hopes up like THAT

 **yutada:** no really hyuck  
**yutada:** that was like  
**yutada:** discreetly asking you out and then backtracking a little in case you weren't into it

 **sunflower** sent an **image**

**sunflower:** well what the hell do i do now

 **bunny:** just roll with it and don't fuck it up

 **sunflower:** FUCK IT UP HOW

 **tail:** what doyoung MEANT to say is to just not panic  
**tail:** whatever is meant to happen will happen

 **sunflower:** gfjdsal i'm gonna go scream into my pillow now

 **mork:** the people that live next door filed a complaint the last time you did that

 **sunflower:** THAT'S THEIR PROBLEM

 **mork:** HYUCK NO  
**mork:** WE CAN'T AFFORD TO BE WRITTEN UP AGAIN

 **sunflower:** bet i'm closer to the dorm than you are

 **mork:** does anybody want a new roommate

 **jhyn:** no  
**jhyn:** we don't want him either

 **sunflower:** wow RUDE

 **yutada:** just go scream into your pillow

 **mork:** DO NOT DO THAT

 **sunflower:** TOO LATE

 **mork:** DONGHYUCK


End file.
